Ya no quiero ser tu enemiga
by Sweet.Hinata
Summary: Los sentimientos de kick cambian despues de que Kendall ya no le preste atencion en apsoluto, que preferira Kick una kendall fastidiosa o una indiferente? , soy nueva hice lo que pude -


Debido a que kendall y kick terminaron ya no se cruzan como antes, sin peleas ni gritos, simplemente como vecinos indiferentes, ¿Para kick esto sera algo buenoo todo lo contrario? ¿kick aceptara sus sentimientos? (Gomen no sabia como resumirlo todo xD soy nueva espero que les guste ^-^)9

 **Capitulo 1:Nueva Kendall**

Me deslizaba sobre mi moto a maxima velocidad con gunther detras, se nos hacia tarde para llegar a casa, donde mama dijo que llegue a tiempo o no hare acrobacias. Quise parar a tiempo pero estaba a tal velocidad que me estrelle en la pista de la casa de los vecinos exactamente.. en un auto, me sorprende que el impacto solo haya hecho roto vidrios y una parte del auto y gunther y yo ni un rasguño

Kick: sopas

Gunther: tus padres te van a matar, kick (asustado)te advirtieron no mas cosas ajenas rotas

Kick: lo se lo se, estoy seguro que esto se arreglara

Dije con tono seguro aunque la verdad era que yo tambien estaba asustado, no solo por mis padres que me regañarian sino porque ya no habria mas acobracias...

¿?: ¿Q-que? Ahh (tartamudeo)

Mire de tras de mi, era kendall espantada, claro, su padre hace unas semanas recien se lo habia obsequiado y por mi culpa estaba roto Yo sin poder decir una palabra, no por sentirme culpable, debido a que no nos habiamos dirigido la palabra desde hace meses, cuando ella decidio cortar definitivamente nuestra "enemistad"

 **Escena retrospectiva~** Esto ocurrio el ultimo dia de clases, se murmuraba que Kendall habia roto con Reynaldo aunque, no pense que a nadie le importaria al parecer si, ya que debido a la distancia entre ellos y las miradas frivolas de ambos se dio que hablar, sin embargo eso me tenia sin cuidado y hasta me alegraba no se porque.

Yo y Kendall seguiamos peleando seguido hasta hoy, cuando me tropece con ella "accidentalmente" e hice caer sus libros, si algo cruel lo se... pero solo queria hablar con ella, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos y ella recogia sus libros calladamente

Pense -seguro ahora me dira que me fije por donde camino que soy un estorbo y bla bla bla... Todos miraron la escena, uno que otro decia

-que te pasa ayudala, tonto- escuchaba y hasta me senti culpable

Pense , seguro ahora me dira -fijate por donde vas Clarence- o dira algo mas largo que me aburrira. Pero no, ella solo los recogio y se levanto, escondiendo la cara en su cerquillo

Kick: kendall yo...

Kendall: kick, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, si solo discutiremos, en verdad ya no quiero ( dijo ella, levanto la cabeza por fin, no lucia ni feliz, ni triste, indiferencia total...algo que nunca habia hecho antes)

Kick: como quieras Perkins

Kendall:... Ella solo se alejo y se dirigio hacia la biblioteca, supongo a devolver esos libros.. En esas semanas no le hice caso y hacia mas cosas que le molestaban a proposito para que ella me hiciera caso, patetico no?, un momento.. Dije eso?, quise decir para molestarla y que volviera a ser la misma aburrida Kendall gritona de siempre y ella siguio haciendo caso omiso de mi, esto comenzaba a enfadarme y la seguia e intentaba molestarla, pero ella me ignoraba, arrastraba a gunther todo elcamino (xD pobre)

Hasta que finalmente me recordo eso de nuevo pero esta ves, me habia quedado claro mi enemistad con ella habia terminado

Paso el tiempo rapido, yo y Gunther ibamos a la segundaria Mellowbook, mientras ella asistio a una privada a media hora de aca, la veia poco cuando salia de su casa o en el centro comercial y raras veces caminando por la ciudad, no le iba mal, parecia feliz con sus amigos, como nunca, y pensandolo a mi tampoco, sin ella no habian tantos gritos ni discuciones ni nadie queriendome hacer la vida imposible, al menos una menos, aunque debo admitir que aburria un poco no tenerla ahi haciendo bulla

Fin de escena retrospectiva

Kendall: Kick! ( dijo ella fastidiada y haciendo un puchero)

Ese gesto me parecio muy lindo, espera.. digo me parecio extraño ella no hace esas cosas O.o usualmente me grita mucho y discutimos

 _Gunther al ver quw Kick se perdia en sus pensamientos decidio ayudarlo_

Gunther: kendall... lo arreglaremos no te proecupes..

Kick: ...

Kendall: ¿como haber chicos?

Ella actuaba muy serena , esta no es Kendall...

Kick: ¿Que tal si lo mandamos a arreglar? Al fin, dije algo, algo sin parecer estupido, creo que se debe a que ella no busco pelear, solo arreglar el problema

Gunther: ¿Como kick, tu no trabajas y tus padres no pueden ayudarte con esto, te mataran...?

En verdad, ultimamente me llevaba fatal con ellos ya que al ver que de hecho no queria ir a la universidad y asistia poco este año a la segundaria por dedicar mas tiempo mis acrobacias, siendo este el ultimo año y deveria estar seguro de que profesion tomar y todo eso, lo unico que me dijeron fue que no querian pagar mas objetos ni multas ni nada mio que no sea de la escuela, y que lo pensara sobre la universidad

Kick: Kendall, yo te juro que tu auto estara perfecto, voy a trabajar no se donde.. pero voy a repararlo

Kendall: Bien ( dudo primero, luego sonrio) te creo

Kick y Gunther: ...

Nos quedaros sin habla, ¿Como no hacerlo? Ella no era asi, ella nos hubiera gritado y llamado a mis padres para dejarme mal

Kendall: Pero.. aun asi, ese era mi transporte ahora no podre ir a la prepa

Kick: Yo te llevo

Kendall: he...

Miro mi moto dudosa

Kick: no te proecupes, con el auto de mis padres

Kendall: De verdad? gracias, ire por mis cosas ^-^

Entro a su casa, yo y gu ther nos miramos extrañados ante su nuevo comportamiento

Gunther: Que le pasa?

Kick: esta muy rara...

Gunther: pero hay que admitir que esta mas linda asi

Kick: ¿QUEEE?

Gunther: (rio) Hey que pasa Kick, no puedes admitir algo tan simple?

Kick: Bueno esta bien, hasta parece una chica sin tantos gritos (me irrite)

Gunther: Bueno ha sido bastante tiempo sin que nos aya dirigido la palabra

kick: Eso si Gunther, antes pensaba que me odiaba de verdad pero ya sabes

Gunther:si, ya hablaremos luego que llame a una grua que se lleve el auto

Me di cuenta que ya Kendall habia salido, lo que supongo habia ido a buscar era ese bolso, se vestia vestia algo formal aunque mas cambiado mucho, sobretodo fisicamente se vehia bien... supongo. Hice pasar a Kendall al asiento delantero del auto de mis padres, al momento de sentarse mostro una gran sonrisa

Kendall: te indicare por donde es mientras conduces

Muy amable puaj, no entiendo que busca ella con todo eso, saco su celular del bolsillo, y comenzo a teclear. No me habia dado cuenta que estaba parado como tonto en la ventana viendola sino hasta que Gunther se acerco a mi

Gunther: creo que yo me llevare tu auto para que no lo vean los padres de Kick

Kendall: Bueno aqui tienes las llaves (le lanza las llaves) te sugiero que vayas ahora, los padres de kick saldran encualquier momento, aunque me sorprende que no hayan escuchado el ruido

Gunther: lo se, de cualquier modo se enteraran creo, nos vemos luego chicos

Kendall se acomodo y vi que se colocaba el cinturon de seguridad, me sorprende que este tan tranquila luego de esto, y que confie en mi para llevarla, estaba tan tranquila, asi se ve mejor, s-supongo sin tantos gritos 7.7, entre en el auto y lo encendi. Ella parecia tranquila, y ademas sonreia, ya lo dije antes pero esta no es la kendall que conosco, creo que despues de todo el tiempo donde peleabamos quedo atras, tambien ella lucia diferente, su cabello estaba hasta la cintura y su flequillo seguia siendo flequillo pero ahora, ese corte estaba para el costado, no usaba maquillaje pero aun asi se veia.. increible

Kendall: cruza a la izquierda (me indico)

Kick: listo

Kendall: ... Quise verla de reojo, solo para ver si estaba fastidiada o algo, al contrario, al momento que su mirada choco con la mia me sonrio timidamente

Me avergonze instantaneamente

Kendall: kick cui...!

Frene rapidamente para evitar un choque con el auto de adelante

Chico pelirrojo: Ten mas cuidado invecil

Me quede en shock, no por el choque o el idiota que me insulto sino por... ya saben ella

-debes tener mas...- La detube

Kick: lo se mas cuidado

Kendall: concentracion

Kick: ...

Kendall:...

Vamos kick di algo... (pense)

Kick: este...

Kendall: si kick? (Respondio animada)

Kick: ah! Porque me llamas Kick, tu siempre me llamabas por mi nombre

Kendall: Te gusta que te llame por tu nombre? ( dijo señalandose a ella misma)

Kick: em... no!, solo me parecio raro ya que siempre lo hacias (nervios)

Kendall: jeje es que me gustaba molestarte

Kick: ya no?

Kendall: no

Kick: ...

Kendall: aqui es (me sañalo) gracias por traerme (sonrio)

Kick: Q-quieres que venga a recogerte?

Kendall: si no te importa (respondio ella alegremente)

Kick: porque ponerte a esta escuela?

Kendall: es privada, mi papa quiso que estudiara aqui

Metio su mano a su bolso y saco una libreta, donde arranco un numero

Kendall: mi numero, por si acaso

Lo dijo timidamente y a la ves abrio la puerta y hizo una seña a unas chicas que estaban adelante, al parecer eran sus amigas, ellas caminaban hacia aca

Kendall: nos vemos kick Lo dijo como ya varias veces antes, toda alegre, puaj, parecia imposible que se irritara de algo y imposible de molestar ya que se portaba amable Sono mi celular

Kick: si?

Gunther: kick, date prisa y ven al taller de reparacion de autos

Kick: bien, voy en camino

Encendi la radio, subi las ventanas del auto, y me dirigi a maxima velocidad hacia el taller...

 _Bueno eso fue todo, hice lo que pude criticas constructivas y dejame un comentario para saber si hay alguien ahi xD_

 _Y cuando actualize explicare el primeropor shiacaso, es que para saber como va la historia porque luego me entrevero y ño ño e.e_


End file.
